


C’est quoi ton nom ?

by Ambrena



Category: Tomboy (2011)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Female to Male Character, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C’est quoi ton nom ?", c'est la première phrase que Laure lui a dite. Quelle sera la réponse, maintenant qu'elle la repose ? Laure ou Mickaël ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	C’est quoi ton nom ?

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour le Femslash February. Spoilers sur la fin du film. Tout appartient à Céline Sciamma.

Avec ce qui s’est passé, la plupart des autres enfants ont laissé tomber le nouveau – ou plutôt, la nouvelle… Se faire passer pour un garçon ! S’être baignée, avoir joué au foot torse nu, alors qu’on est une fille ! Tout le monde s’est laissé berner, et en plus, le mensonge a duré. Une trahison pareille, quand on est petit, ça pardonne pas. C’est ce que se sont dit la majorité ; pas Lisa.

Le temps d’un été, c’était son petit ami, et il s’est avéré qu’en fait, elle avait une petite amie : et ben alors, qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Ce qui l’a attirée en lui (en elle), c’est justement sa différence, sa manière d’être spécial(e). Maintenant qu’elle sait à quoi c’était dû, elle ne va pas laisser tomber pour autant !

Alors lorsque Lisa s’approche de celle qu’elle prenait pour Michael et qu’elle lui demande, pour la seconde fois, son nom, elle ne veut pas y glisser de reproches, surtout pas. C’est pour cela que la question n’est pas « C’est quoi ton _vrai_ nom ? », mais juste « C’est quoi ton nom ? » – sans y ajouter d’accusation, de rancœur, de peine. 

Pourtant elle se sent triste, à cause du regard des autres gamins ; elle lui en veut un peu, aussi, mais pas question de laisser tout cela transparaître. Ce qui est passé est passé. En plus elle veut vraiment savoir son prénom.

L’autre hésite à répondre… Qu’elle n’aille pas lui mentir, cette fois-ci, hein ! Pas deux fois de suite… Ou alors, c’est la honte d’avoir été humiliée par sa mère, puis par le groupe, qui lui fait baisser la tête comme ça ?

« Laure », finit-elle par souffler. Comme elle est timide !

Et Lisa lui prend la main, comme avant, peu importe ce qu’en pensent les parents et les autres enfants. C’est sûrement encore un peu trop tôt pour se refaire des bisous, mais si ‘Laure’ veut bien, elle ne dira pas non !


End file.
